Harry PotterMatrixCrossover
by Neptuna
Summary: This is a Harry Potter/Matrix crossover,be afraid,VERY afraid.Um right,so far it somewhat follows the movie plot,Draco finding the Wizarding World and such.PG-13 for language,I have a tendency to curse a lot.Eventual d/g.Please R/R ^-^


Think of this a Harry Potter/Matrix crossover....scary,very scary.I think that I have finally lost my mind,but anywayz here's the plot,it follows the movie(somewhat)except Draco Malfoy is like Neo,he works at a tea company called "Tea Time",and it deals with him discovering the Wizarding World.Plus coffee is illegal,I dont know why it just is.Thats basically it,I wont update unless I get reviews,because I like reviews,especially nice ones....hehehe ^.^ anywayz here is the first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:The people belong to the respected owners,please don't sue me I have no money x.X;  
  
Draco was sleeping in front of his computer listening to Disturbed(A/N-I Love Disturbed!!!!!^-^)when all the sudden his computer screen,which was displaying random porn pop up ads,went completly black.Then on the screen appeared the words "Wake up Draco",but Draco still slept peacefully,the computer displayed more words "Come on wake up Draco",Draco took no notice,the computer was getting agrivated and the words "WAKE THE HELL UP DRACO!BEFORE I SEND ALL THE PORN PICTURES IN YOUR DOCUMENT FOLDER TO YOUR MOTHER!"appeared,you better believe that woke Draco,"What the hell is going on?" Draco mumbled as he tried to hit ctrl-alt-delete but it didnt work,then the words "Follow the blue dragon tatto on the bottom of that drag queen's back and you will find out"...this confused Draco,he didnt have any drag queens with him,he didnt swing that way,then "knock,knock Drakie"appeared on his screen before it went blank.Then his doorbell rang which caused Draco to shout at his computer"Ha,you stupid machine my doorbell rang,no-one knocks anymore",on his computer two words appeared "Fuck You",Draco mumbled"Well screw you too,damn electronics" as he went to open the door.  
  
When he opened the door Harry Potter stood there,he said to Draco"Hey dude,I need a serious buzz"."Potter your two hours late""Come on give me a break I was stuck in traffic""ok..whatever"Harry handed Draco a balled up wad of money,Draco walked over to his bookcase and took out a book titled "The Bad Boy Bible" and inside he took out a small package.He walked back over to Harry and handed him the package,Harry opened the package and took out a small bag of coffee beans and said to Draco "Man you are a God""Hey just remeber if you get caught with this""I know I know just tell 'em that Draco Malfoy gave it to me and give them your prices,hey man you look like hell why dont you come out with us tonight?",which was true since Dracos hair had fallen into his face and he hadn't gotten much sleep,"I can't I have work tomorrow"Are you sure?"just as Harry said that a red haired girl/guy,Percy Weasly in drag if you must know,wearing tight black leather clothes,this freaked out Draco a bit but he still noticed to temporary tattoo of a blue dragon on the bottom of the girls back.Draco looked at the dragqueen then shrugged his shoulders and said"What the hell,come on lets go".He threw a full length black leather coat on over his leather pants and tight black fishnet muscle shirt(AN-HOT!!!!!...o.O where'd that come from???,um right back to the story),as he followed Harry out of the door.  
  
~LaTeR~  
  
Draco was at a club that he'd been to many times before to pick up chics and he just leant against a wall and thought of what had happened earlier on his computer screen.~Must've been a dream~he thought to himself.Then all the sudden a really hot chic,Ginny Weasly,stood next to him,she had red hair,that was smooth and shiny and was wearing a leather dress with tight black sunglasses.Draco looked her over and smirked to himself~Damn she's hot,do I know her?Nope but god her ass looks...~ Draco's thoughts were disturbed by the girls voice,"I see you came Draco""How do you know who I am?Were you the one on the computer screen?"The girl,Ginny,pulled Draco close to her and whispered in his ear"I know why you came here tonight,I know why you dont sleep at night,Its the question that drives us mad,you know what im talking about""Who is Dumbledore?""You arent searching for just Dumbledore,there is something more""What is the Wizarding World""Bingo,I can show you it,but not now,you are endanger,he will contact you,I am Ginny""Ginny?I thought you were a guy""What kind of guy would have the name Ginny,you git"(AN-..git?where'd that come from,I think I have watched way to much Monty Python)  
  
Draco awoke in his bed in a cold sweat~it was only a dream~he thought to himself as he rolled out of bed,he stood up and looked at the alarm clock which read "10:30",he rushed to get ready"Damn i'm late again"he mumbled as he ran out the door.  
  
~In ThE bOsS's OfFiCe~  
  
  
There stood Draco's new boss,Snape.Snape was obviously mad at Draco as is to be expected."Mr.Malfoy,at a large corporation such as "Tea Time",the company is only as strong as its weakest link,and for the company to be strong all off its links must be here on time,do you understand me Mr.Malfoy?""Yes,sir"and with that Draco went to his office(An-More like tiny cubicle).Then the UPS man came(AN-in is tight biker shorts...hehehehe) and handed Draco a package.Draco opened it and there was a cell phone,the cell phone rang and out of shear curiousity he answered it."Draco you have been chosen,I dont know if you are ready to see what I have to show you..",but Draco cut him off"You sick bastard,Im not gay,or bi,those rumors with me and Colin Creevy arent true..".He was cut off"I didnt mean it like THAT!!!!,do you know who I am?""No,if you wanted me to know you should have got me a cell phone wih caller-id,you cheap...""Shut it,you bloody idiot,I am Dumbledore and I am going to show you the Wizarding World,but there isnt much time,you are being stalked...""By you,I know"  
"No,stand up and look at the elevator""Why?""Just do it damnit""Ok you dont have to get mad"Draco stood up and looked at the elevator just as a buch of guys in long black robes came out"Damn,the guy is right"Draco mumbled to himself.Then he heard Dumbledore speak again"Draco,get your ass outta there I dont care if you have to jump out a window,just get out of there""Well your not very helpful,now are you""Screw you Malfoy""Same to you Dumbledore"Draco got mad and threw the cell phone out of the nearest window and it landed on Nevielle Longbottoms head.~Why do I have to do what that guy says~he thought.But then the cloaked people came and knocked him unconcience.  
  
~oUtSiDe~  
  
Ginny is riding a mtorcycle while wearing a skin tight leather outfit,she looks in her rearview mirror and sees an unconcious Draco being dragged into a black car,her cellphone rings"They got him"she tells the person on the other end of the phone,Dumbledore.  
  
~RaNdOm SeCrEt RoOm SoMeWhErE~  
  
A deatheater,wearing his black robe has a folder in front of him."It seems that yu have been living two lives Mr.Malfoy.One of a man with a good tea making job,a nice appartment,great education,and that has a weathly,respectable,extremly nice,charming and handsome father".Draco cut in"My father may be rich but he is none of the others things you said""Shut up boy or must I make you,you pathetic excuse of a son""...father?".The deatheater ignored him and continued"The other life is one of crime with hundreds of offensives including coffee distrubting etc,if you coperate we can see this disappear"The deatheater waved his hand and the folders went up in flames"What if I don't coperate?"Draco said in a barely audible voice"Then you shall die a most horrifing.painful,agonizing death""um...right,I want my phone call and my lawyer""That is not possible,bring the snitch""SNITCH!?what the hell is THAT?!""You'll see".Another deatheater brought a small box and inside was what appeared to be a quiditch snitch(AN-remeber Draco has no clue what Quiditch is since right now it seems he had his entire life in the muggle world)except it had a mechanical serpent-like tail.The death-eater pulled up Draco's shirt and put the snitch-like thing next to Draco belly-button and,the snitch-like thing used its tail to get into Draco's body through his belly-button.  
  
To be continued........ 


End file.
